Crossover Series Ep1
by Whip-Owl
Summary: The Doctor can travel to any place in time and space in the universe, he had to have run into other familiar characters and places sometimes. And he certainly seems to know a lot about Jedi, when two Sith land on Earth.
1. Pre-Credits

Pre-credits

(Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Or Star Wars. And you should know, I'm not exactly an expert on either. But I've watched enough Doctor Who episodes I should have an understanding on how to do this. I know technically the 11th Doctor/the bow tie Doctor is going to change his appearance soon, but it hasn't happened yet and since he's my favorite he's the one I'm using. I'll explain, vaguely, how this fits in with the rest of the series later. As far as Star Wars goes, this should take place so long after the Star Wars series the cannon characters would be dead anyway. So yeah, shouldn't be a huge problem.)

Aggie looked up in time to see Kay, her roommate, reenter their home. Aggie raised a questioning eyebrow. For a moment, Kay just gave her a blank, almost disappointed look, then she beamed. "I've done it! I've been excepted to a college!"

Aggie smiled. "That's great Kay!" She encouraged.

"And you? How have you been doing?" Kay asked.

Aggie frowned then. She sighed and shook her head. Both of them had graduated high school recently and then not been able to move on to college. Kay couldn't because she didn't get very good grades, Aggie because she didn't have the money. "Now, I should probably get some sleep. It's late." Aggie walked towards the bedroom.

"Alright, bye then." Kay gave her a wave. There was no way she'd be sleeping.

Aggie walked into her room and dropped on the bed, just in time to see the sky light up outside her window. Her eyes grew wider and she went over to look. What looked like a space ship fell out of the sky, crashing into the ground.

She grabbed a flashlight and headed out. Kay looked up as she passed her way through the room. "Where are you going?" Kay asked.

"Outside. I saw something fall from the sky." Aggie explained, going out the door.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Kay wanted to know, following her as far as the door way.

"I'll be fine." Aggie assured her.

"Well . . . I think I'm staying in here."

So Aggie walked out on her own. The ship, if that's what it was, had landed in a clearing of a nearby forest, so no one else seemed to have noticed it. Aggie was the first person to reach it, and she gasped when she saw it.

It really was a space ship! And there was someone dressed entirely in black outside of it, looking over to the side. His head snapped back towards her when she gasped. Aggie tried her best not to gasp again. The man didn't have real eyes. They were artificial, you could see the computer programing inside, and there was some sort of prosthetic metal connecting the two. "You!" He shouted. Aggie didn't move. "I know you're out there."

Aggie came out of her hiding spot, shakily.

"What planet is this?" He asked.

Aggie blinked. "E-earth." She said.

The man shook his head. "Not a good answer."

There was a sound behind her, giving her just enough warning time to duck as a red light saber came hurling through the air at her. It was shorter than the typical light saber, but there was no denying that was what it was.

The man caught it. "Mayhe!" He shouted. "If you're going to kill the first person we meet this is going to be a very long trip."

Aggie looked partly behind her. There was another woman there, and she had more light sabers in her belt. _Weird name. _Aggie thought. 'Mayhe' spoke up. "I wasn't killing her, just giving her a warning."

Aggie, seeing her chance, tried to slip away, but they both saw instantly. "Oh no you don't!" Mayhe threw another light saber towards Aggie. And from her position, Aggie couldn't get away this time.

(Forgive my bad Sith names. They're not easy to come up with.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an amazingly fast, and kind of random, rescue. One second there was nothing there, the next, there was an old police box, right where the light saber used to be. For the first time that night, all three of the people in the clearing seemed equally as surprised.

Then the police box opened, and a man in a bow tie stepped out. He was holding the light saber. "Well, that's new." He stated.

Aggie opened her mouth, then shut it again. The Doctor turned to the three of them. "Sith." He stated. Then he frowned and strode forward. "What, are Sith, doing on Earth?"

The male Sith, at least that's what Aggie guessed he was, pulled out his light saber. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Me?" The man pointed to himself with the light saber he'd gotten from Mayhe. "I'm the Doctor." Funny, he didn't seem at all worried about the Sith.

"Doctor who?" All three of them asked, at the same time.

"Doctor who, Doctor who." The Doctor muttered. "Isn't there ever a different way to introduce?" Aggie managed to get up during his talking. She didn't dare try running away again though. And she was a little too shocked to anyway.

The Siths were clearly getting impatient. "What planet are we on?" The male one asked, _again_. He stepped forward with his light saber.

The Doctor just stepped back, getting himself close to his teleporting box. "Earth, as I just said."

This time the Sith actually growled. "Doctor!" Aggie shouted a warning. She knew what was coming from experience.

Mayhe grabbed two more light sabers from her belt and flung them, one at Aggie, one towards the Doctor.

The Doctor grabbed Aggie's hand a yanked her into the police box. The sabers missed them, but Aggie was no longer paying attention to that. She was staring around at the police box. It looked as much like a space ship on the inside, as the Sith's looked on the outside. But this was so _tiny _on the outside.

There was the thud of the door shutting, and Aggie turned around. "Ah Sith." The Doctor said. "Haven't seen one in a while, but now I remember why. They don't make good company."

He talked fast. It took a moment for what he was saying to sink it, and then she said the first thing that came to mind. "You know what a Sith is?"

"Well of course I know what a Sith is. I'm the Doctor, I travel the universe." The Doctor walked away from the door. "The more pressing question is, you know what a Sith is. How?"

"Movies." Aggie shrugged.

"Movies." The Doctor shook his head. "I assume that's why you're taking this so well."

"I'm not taking this well." Aggie told him. "Th-this shouldn't be possible. Sith aren't real, and this is, it's . . . bigger on the inside.

"True but you haven't reacted. . ." The Doctor trailed off, staring in horror at something behind her. She turned around, but she didn't understand the controls of the ship. "NO!" He ran over.

"What is it?" Aggie wanted to know.

"That light saber, I think it's damaged the TARDIS." The Doctor explained.

"TARDIS?" Aggie asked.

The Doctor ignored that one. "And now, it's moved." He walked back over to her.

Aggie took a few breathes and tried to calm herself. "And what does that mean?"

"It means, we're no longer on Earth."

There was a pause. "Where are we then?" Aggie finally questioned.

"No idea. Let's go have a look then shall we?" The Doctor walked towards the door.

Aggie tried to protest, but she ended up just making sputtering noises. Sighing, she followed him. He opened the door, and a bunch of light sabers were pointed at them. The Doctor put his hands up.

"It's not the Sith." A Jedi said.

"Guys! It's not the Sith!"

_Okay Aggie, clearly you're dreaming. _She thought to herself. That made everything much simpler.

* * *

"I still can't believe you thought we were Sith." Aggie said. She and the Doctor were standing the middle of the Jedi council on Coruscant. Except she didn't recognize anyone, or any names. In fact, only two of the Jedi there seemed to be human. Luckily, between seeing Star Wars and having a little time on their walk through Coruscant. She was dreaming after all.

"There were the right number of you." One of the Jedi pointed out. "And the right gender."

Aggie sighed. "You're Jedi, can't you . . . sense the Sith or something?"

A new voice came as someone different entered the room. "No, they couldn't. Because that 'space ship' you came in clouds the Force." He glared out the window, then turned to glare at her. He had a thing for glaring. "Which if you'd let him do the talking," He waved his hand at the Doctor, "You would've known."

"Master Skywalker." One of the Jedi stated, one of the ones who was human.

Aggie turned towards the new person in the room. _He's a Skywalker. _She thought in amazement.

"Well, I'm glad someone here realized that." The Doctor began talking. "I'm wondering, why are there so few Jedi here?"

The Jedi Master's exchanged glances, none of them answering. 'Master Skywalker' looked away, intentionally.

"Come on now," The Doctor urged. "We walked through the entire temple to get here, and there weren't a lot of Jedi. Not nearly as many as the last time I was here."

"There aren't a lot of Jedi," 'Master Skywalker' stated, "Because of the new Sith. The Master, Darth Dezructive, has learned a new dark side ability, the ability to shred people's innards." Aggie made a face. "It's a power that's been killing us all, and those that live usually have less ability to use the Force and have to leave."

"The Sith. . ." Aggie muttered. "Hold on a minuet, the Sith are on Earth. Our-my planet." Aggie pointed to herself.

"Then we must go there immediately!" A Jedi stood up.

"No need for us all to go rushing out." Another one said, a female.

"Oh yes there is." The Doctor said. "There are now two Sith on her planet," He waved a hand at Aggie, "One with a power you've never dealt with before. And if you can't handle it I'd hate to see how Earth solves the problem." Aggie dropped a little lower, not liking the attention being drawn to this.

She turned to the Doctor and Aggie. "This might be true, but did Dezructive use the power on either of you?"

"No." Aggie and the Doctor chorused.

"Well then, this could be a trap, and we need to keep Jedi here." She paused, then directed at the Docotr, "Will you be helping us?"

"Helping Jedi, this is new." The Doctor said. "But I don't see why not."

"I'll help too!" Aggie shouted out, a little too eagerly probably.

"Well then, Master Solo," She turned to the Jedi who'd originally identified 'Master Skywalker'. "You take your apprentice, and go with them." Aggie tried not to gasp at the other familiar name.

"Um," The Jedi who'd been so eager to attack cleared his throat. "Is it wise to only be sending two Jedi."

The female Jedi looked at the Doctor. "That man is the Doctor, I think if we have his help, they'll handle it."

* * *

Aggie walked out with the Doctor, Master Solo, and 'Master Skywalker'. Master Solo and the Doctor turned right, going to get his apprentice, but 'Master Skywalker' went off to the left. Aggie looked in the direction, then followed him instead. "Hey you! Master Skywalker!"

"It's just Caelix thanks. And what?" He kept walking away, not even bothering to turn around as they talked.

"You're a _Skywalker_, why aren't you coming to help us?"

That made Caelix turn around. "I'm staying, because I'm not a Jedi anymore. _I'm _one of the few Jedi who survived the organ shredding, and then I was forced to retire!"

Aggie took a step back. "I'm sorry."

Caelix grunted. "You had nothing to do with it. You don't have anything to do with this actually."

Aggie shook her head. "No, not really."

"Then why are you taking it so well?"

"None of this is happening." Aggie replied, shaking her head. "It can't, your a descendent of a character from a movie. I'm dreaming."

Caelix laughed. "I don't have the slightest idea what a movie is but I can tell you now, I'm very real, and you, are definitely not dreaming." And with that, he spun around and walked off down the hall

Aggie stood staring after him for a while, trying to figure out if it was true, until someone put a hand on her shoulder. She let out a scream and turned around. "We've been looking for you." The Doctor said. "Where have you been?"

"Am I dreaming?" Aggie asked him.

"Dreaming? Dreaming where did a question like that come from?"

Aggie raised an eyebrow. "I'm on a galaxy far far away from a movie, with a ma who travels in a box bigger on the inside who wears a bow tie."

"Of course I wear a bow tie, bow ties are cool." The Doctor straightened said tie.

Aggie wasn't sure why, but that above all else set things straight for her. "I'm really not dreaming." She said.

"Of course not, now that that's sorted, let's go." The Doctor walked down the hall.

"What? What that's it?" Aggie questioned.

"I don't see why not."

Since it was clear the Doctor wasn't stopping, Aggie followed. Master Solo was a little further down the hall, and he now had a girl with him. The girl gave her a wave. "Hi there. I'm Beilul, Master Solo's apprentice."

"I'm Aggie. I'm . . . with the Doctor."

And before there was a chance to do much more introducing, they reached the TARDIS.

* * *

The group of four clambered out of the TARDIS. "Well that's the Sith's space ship alright." Solo allowed. "But I don't see them."

"Well they wandered off obviously, they won't be hard to find." The Doctor told him.

"How do you figure?" Master Solo asked.

The Doctor pointed to a clearly cut path through the forest. He took out a strange device and scanned one of the cuts. "Burn marks. Probably light sabers."

"Ah." That was all Master Solo said.

The four started through the path. Aggie tried to ask the Doctor about the thing in his pocket, but she was the slowed of them, so she didn't get the chance. They reached the end of the forest and the Doctor kept walking, at least until Solo grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "There are Sith in there." He pointed to a building, it had information all about nature, a ranger station of sorts. "I can sense it."

"Well then, we better get in." The Doctor decided.

"We have to be careful." Solo said unnecessarily. "If you can provide a distraction, Beilul and I have a better chance."

"That's simple." The Doctor said.

Aggie blinked. "Are you kidding?" She asked.

"No." After a pause he added, "A better chance of what by the way?"

Solo looked at the sky for a moment. "I'm not really sure. Arresting them probably."

The Doctor nodded. "Right." He muttered. He headed for the building. Aggie followed him.

It was locked, but the Doctor just unlocked it with his device again. He burst the doors open. The Sith with the funky eyes turned around as he entered. "Hello." The Doctor greeted. "And who would we have the pleasure of meeting?"

The Sith actually seemed at a loss for words, and sputtered a bit before answering. "I locked the door."

"Yes, well I opened it didn't I?"

"That's impossible. I killed the man with the key." The Sith said. Aggie gasped. He turned towards her. "And that means, you must be Jedi. Master Solo, and his apprentice Beilul? I've heard all about them, and how powerful they are."

"Ah, you caught us. Now. Who, are you?" The Doctor stated.

The Sith used the Force to push the Doctor back, causing him to slam into Aggie and for them both to fall to the ground. The Sith then pulled out his light saber. "I am Darth Dezructive, and I don't take kindly to people who interrupt my plans."

"Oh, so that is who you are." The Doctor said.

Then, just as Aggie was starting to panic, Beilul dropped down from the ceiling and swung her light saber. It actually caught Dezructive, but not enough to kill him. He swung around and knocked her light saber away. "Oh, so I was mistaken. I should've known." He took a glance back at Aggie. "You wouldn't have made a good Jedi anyway." Then he turned around, his attention back to Beilul.

Solo came through the doors then, and the two started battling Dezructive. The Doctor got up and walked to the side. Aggie getting up and scrambling after him, but he half pulled her anyway. "Well this is exciting." He said.

"I'd say you're crazy if you weren't right." Aggie breathed, watching the three way fight. It was exciting.

At one point, Solo knocked the light saber out of Dezructive's hand. Beilul swung and for a moment Aggie got her hopes up. Of course it wasn't that easy. Dezructive leapt out of range and used the Force to catch his light saber mid-leap. The fight continued, and Dezructive was always careful to avoid ending up caught between them again.

Then he spun his light saber in a tight circle around Beilul's, knocking it right out of her hand. She looked up, eyes wide, and Dezructive knocked her away with the Force. Now it was just Solo. At least, it was just Solo before the Doctor realized something. "Oh of course." He said.

"What?" Aggie wanted to know.

The Doctor took something out of his pocket. "Sonic screwdriver." He explained. "Solves everything." He turned the screwdriver on and pointed it towards Dezructive's light saber. The light sputtered out. Only for a moment, but it was enough. Solo, who was driving his own saber forward, had not been expecting that. Without any defenses to break through he stabbed Dezructive, killing him.

(So many freaking names, and very few of them will ever come back again. Ugh. Oh, and the story's not over yet, in case there's any doubt about that.)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(The thing about this story is, with only three chapters to cram things in, because yes I'm only doing three chapters, they lead to being some of the longest chapters out of any of my stories.)

"Well, thank you for the help." Solo said. They were sitting at Corosuant, all near the entrance of the TARDIS.

"Well, it is what I do." The Doctor told him.

"Very modest isn't he?" Aggie asked sarcastically to Beilul.

"Extremely." The Jedi apprentice agreed. "But, he does have a point."

The Doctor meanwhile, was still talking. "I still don't think you had to kill him."

"It was an accident." Solo defended himself. "And you're the one who turned off his light saber. Without touching it."

"You asked for our help."

"I assumed you were done helping."

The Doctor opened his mouth again, but Beilul tugged his sleeve and he turned his attention towards her. "Doctor, it's a little late to avoid killing him. Can we just go? We need to tell the council what happened."

The Doctor sighed and nodded. So Solo and Beilul headed back to the council, and the Doctor and Aggie hopped back into the TARDIS, and the Doctor had it take off. Aggie wandered around the controls, looking at them curiously. With all the excitement she hadn't really thought through everything that had happened, but most of it was unbelievable. As she contemplated it, the TARDIS landed down.

"We're here." The Doctor announced.

"Where?" Aggie asked.

"At your home of course." The Doctor opened the door.

Sure enough, they were right in front of the doors to Aggie's home, an apartment on the second floor. And Kay was sitting outside, probably wondering where Aggie had gone, seeing as how it was about the middle of the afternoon by now. Her jaw dropped as Aggie and the Doctor walked out.

"Oh. My. God." She breathed.

"Well Aggie, this is where we part." The Doctor stated.

Aggie gave a nod, a little saddened really. It had been exciting. She turned away and started towards the house. "Oh no." The Doctor said.

Aggie whirled around. "What is it?"

"Get in the house!" Before either of them could do so, he pushed both of them in. "Now, you might want to hide."

Aggie stepped into a closet, Kay a bit too shell shocked to do anything. She didn't shut the door. "Doctor, what's going on?"

"We're forgetting someone. The other Sith. What was her name?" He concentrated.

In the back round Kay was muttering something along the lines of, "Sith? You met a _Sith_. No, no that's impossible." She dropped onto the bed.

"Darth Mayhe?" Aggie suggested. She knew it had something to do with mayhem.

"Yes that's it! Only I don't think that's actually what she was called. Because if you have a trick no one else in your galaxy can do, and people want to kill you for it, what do you do?"

"Hide." Aggie said.

"Maybe you would, but these are Sith, they don't do that. They switched names when they got here so if anyone went after Darth Dezruction they'd get her apprentice instead. And then everyone would forget about Mayhe like we just did. And that means. . ." His voice got softened then. "The Master Sith is still on the planet. And you can bet, the first place she'll go, is to the people who killed her apprentice." Aggie gave a gasp of fear and stepped back further into the closet.

"I'm sorry, what can this girl do again?" Kay wanted to know.

The Doctor turned around. "You're not hiding yet." He opened his mouth to say more, but then he was suddenly making noises of pain. "Doctor! Doctor what is it?!" Kay started crying out in pain too.

Aggie walked out of the closed towards them, and that was when 'Darth Mayhe' came into view. Except she had her hands out, and her eyes closed. It didn't take a genius to realize she was the one causing the Doctor and Kay pain, and that she wasn't very observant on what was going on. Aggie kicked her. She fell over, letting out an exhausted gasp. Thinking as fast as she could, Aggie grabbed a chair in the room and swung it at her. But she waved her hand, just enough to make the chair move too far and for Aggie to lose her balance. She landed on the ground and the Sith took out one of her short light sabers and put it up to Aggie's neck.

"Don't move." Dezruction ordered. Aggie wasn't planning on it. Dezruction's eyes wandered to behind them both. "I thought there were only two of you. Unfortunate, it's so hard to focus on the obvious while doing that."

"You've shredded their organs haven't you?" Aggie breathed.

"Only their hearts." The Sith shrugged. "It would take more energy than I care to spend shredding all their organs."

"So you are Darth Dezruction."

Dezruction started to laugh. "Yes, of course I am. I must give your Doctor credit. He got everything but the time right. You see, we changed names long before coming to this planet, very few people had seen us with our hoods down, so the gender problem wasn't really a problem. And it had to be done. It takes a lot of energy to shred someone's organs through the Force and I could be easily interrupted, like you did to me. But, if we switched names, no one would notice what _I _was doing until too late." Her complete focus went back to Aggie then. "And now I've told you my identity and my weakness, so I'll have to kill you."

Without thinking, Aggie cried out for help from the first name that came to mind. "Master Skywalker!"

Caelix didn't show up, but someone else did. A Force ghost. "You called?"

"Luke Skywalker." Dezruction and Aggie chorused. Aggie sounded relieved to see her, Dezruction, just angry. She leered. "You can't stop me. You know you can't."

"No." Luke agreed. "But my father might be able to. We've been watching, and he's gone to warn the Jedi."

Dezruction laughed. "You should've switched jobs. No one trusts your father." Dezruction told him. She turned around to kill Aggie.

Luke spoke up again. "Well you'd know all about untrustworthy Skywalkers wouldn't you?"

Dezruction's expression changed, but Aggie couldn't tell what it meant. "What?" She asked.

"Oh, so you weren't going to tell her you were a Skywalker before you killed her?" Luke wanted to know.

"You're a Skywalker?" Aggie breathed.

"Are you deaf?! Yes!" Dezruction shouted. "I am, was Carrie Skywalker!" Suddenly her face changed, again, as a realization hit her. "I know what you're trying to do." Dezruction stated. "You're stalling for time. Well it won't work."

Dezruction turned back to Aggie and swung her light saber at her neck. Luke tried to distract her again by saying 'It already has', but just as she promised Dezruction ignored it. Aggie screamed. Aggie's head would've been gone right then and there, but at that moment the light saber sputtered and the blade died out. Aggie stared at it. "What the-?"

"Ha! Fell for it again!" They all turned to see the Doctor holding out his sonic screwdriver.

"That's impossible." Dezruction gasped. "I shredded your heart!"

"You shredded one." The Doctor made another noise of pain. "Shame I have two." He said through his moans.

Dezruction made a frustrated noise, and foolishly took out another light saber. It was pointless seeing as how Aggie had gotten out of the way by now. And the Doctor just flashed his screw driver again. Dezruction glared at him for a moment. Then grinned. "I'll just have to shred your other heart then." She closed her eyes and held her hands out again. But before she could start shredding, and Aggie could try to hit her with the chair again, a light saber went through her stomach.

"The nice thing about no longer being strong in the Force," Caelix commented as he stepped out, pulling his light saber out, "Is that people can't sense my coming."

Dezruction turned around, staring at him and gripping her stomach. He Caelix raised his saber again, and Dezruction did a back flip out the window. Both Caelix and Aggie ran over and looked down, in time to see her land and start running off. "I've got to go after her." Caelix said. Then he literally started climbing down the wall.

"But what about Kay and the Doctor!?" Aggie called down after him.

"They'll be fine!" Caelix assured her. Kay let out a dying moan. "Just get them to my ship! I've got medical droids who should be able to help!"

"Ship?" Aggie questioned.

Caelix gestured up. Aggie followed his gaze. The wing of what looked like an X-wing was poking into sight from on the roof. "Ah."

* * *

The Doctor, Caelix, Aggie, and Kay all stood outside Aggie and Kay's home. They were right between the TARDIS and a Star Wars space ship. "Well that's never happened before." The Doctor said. "But I hope it never has to happen again."

Caelix nodded. "I agree wholeheartedly."

Kay was still muttering, but considering her state of shock everyone was letting her recover a bit on her own before explaining.

"So, what happened to Dezruction?" The Doctor wanted to know.

"She went into her ship, but after the crash it wasn't taking off. Solo and Beilul are making sure she stays in there." Caelix explained. "Everything is fine now." Caelix turned to Aggie then. "You know, you might make a good Jedi someday."

"Really?" Aggie wanted to know.

Caelix shrugged. "Well, you're not strong in the Force, and I can't use the Force at all really, but after tonight, I could take the time to train you if you like."

Aggie gave it some thought. She was very tempted, but would she be able to resist being a Sith? Besides, both the Sith with weird eyes and Caelix had now told her she wouldn't make a good Jedi. She almost said yes anyway, when she saw the TARDIS out of the corner of her eyes. "Thanks." She said to Caelix, "But I think I'd like to spend some more time with the Doctor."

"You what?" The Doctor questioned. This time he was the one ignored.

Caelix gave a nod. "Very well then. Don't be a stranger Aggie." He gave a wave of farewell and walked back into his ship.

Aggie turned to face the Doctor. He was frowning, that wasn't a good sign. "Aggie, I already have a companion." He told her.

Aggie instantly felt disappointment crash down on her. "What?" She felt her breath get a little heavier.

"Someone I travel with." Then the Doctor smiled. "But I owe you at least a few trips for that."

With that, he turned towards the TARDIS. Aggie smiled and followed him. He had just entered the TARDIS when it began to make that funny noise it did, and blink in and out of sight. "What's happening?!" Aggie wanted to know.

"Light saber damage." The Doctor told her. "I'll come back for you Aggie! Once the TARDIS is working again!" But with that, he was gone too.

(Yeah, obviously there will be more 'episodes', about 14 actually. That being said, if anyone has a suggestion on what to cross Doctor Who over with, I'd love to hear them. I've only got about 4 more ideas right now.)


End file.
